Your such a video girl
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Shane Grey was never the POPUALR one..that is until he meets Mitchie Torres and instantly becomes a rockstar with his band. But will her forgetabout Mitchie..the one who got him there!SMITCHIE
1. Buba?

Hey everyone!

New story!

This ne is something I made up cause my cat got lost and I was sitting on my couch and it hit me! LOL hope you guys like it and review!!!

Summary:

Shane Grey was never the popular kid. He was a nerd. Sad to say. He wore glasses always slicked his hair back and never really liked talking to girls. Shane accidently bumps into one of the beautiful girls from school, when searching for his lost dog Buba. Mitchie, the pretty girl as people call her, helps Shane find his dog and they become friends. Mitchie's dad works at Hot tunes and offers to hear Shane's band connect three. When Shane and his band instantly become a hit sensation...will he forget about the one girl who got him there or will he write a song about her that wasn't even true?

Shane Grey ran as fast as he could through the blistering clod snow. The snow began to seap through his sneakers and, his light underoath hoddie, was beginning to become soaked from snow.

"BUBA!"

He called out again hopping the little dog would pop his head around the conner.

His heart was pounding and his glasses were so soaked with water that he couldn't see. He stopped for a seoncd to wipe off his glasses. Realizing just how heavy the snow was falling he decided to take them off. After he did he started running again.

"BUBA!"

He called out one last time before hitting into something or...someone then collapsing into the snow with a umf!

Shane slipped his glasses back on and looked infront of him. There sat a girl. Brunet, dark chocolate brown eyes, fair skin and a flawless face. Shane quickly scrambled to his feet and stared at this beautiful creature infront of him.

He reached out his hand to her..

She looked at it for a second then took it

"Im...ah..you..ah im sorry"

he finally was able to get out

The girl brushed the freezing snow off her skinny jeans

"It's no big deal, you seem to be in a rush and you were screaming ! Is everything ok?"

Shane went to open his mouth but nothing came out

"I ah..um...my...I lost my dog.."

"Oh my gosh! I know that feeling, to loose a pet. It's horrible, can I help you find him or her?"

"Is a him, and I gusse if you want to.."

The girl smiled at him

"I would love to! Im Mitchie by the way! Mitchie Torres!"

Shane's heart almost stopped..her knew her. She went to his school She was always hanging with all the guys. They called her pretty girl cause she was one of the most beautiful girls in school. Could he talk to her? Or was he going to get beat up by her boy friend?

"Oh, hey..im Shane...Shane Grey.."

Mitchie raised her eye brow

"Hey I know you!! You go to my school...aren't you in my bio class?"

Shane stared at her for a minute, wow she notices in December that I have been in her bio class for two whole semesters now..actually I have been in her school since the first grade. Shane thought to himself.

"Yea, we have bio together."

Mitchie smiled

"that's so cool! Well let me just go home real quick and get out of these wet cloths. You can come if you want! My mom loves when I bring home new friends! And im sure my best friend Mary would love to meet you!"

Shane couldn't help but smile. He was happy she considered him a friend.

"Ok!" he simply said as he followed her to her house

On the way over he almost completely forgot about BuBa cause he was so caught up in conversation with Mitchie.

"I know! I want to travel to London after high school and become a musician!"

Shane said smiling

"No way! Me too! Well I want to go to New York! But still that is awesome. So do you play any instruments or anything?"

Shane looked up at the falling snow

"yea, I play guitar..my best friend Nate plays drums when he feels like it and our other friend Jason plays backup guitar"

"so you guys have a band?"

Shane simply nodded his head

"That's awesome! Hey this is my house"

Shane's mouth dropped open

"oh my gosh..its huge.."

Mitchie smiled

"Sadly, I hate huge houses, if it was my choice I would want a small cottage in North Jersey. I hate it here"

Shane made a yea I understand face

"come on lets go inside!"

Mitchie said smiling

MItchie and Shane walked inside

Connie Torres Mitchie's mom, was cooking in the kitchen. When Mitchie walked through the door.

"MOM, im home.."

Mitchie screamed

Mitchie smiled at Shane as Connie Torres emerged from the kitchen

"OH hey Mitch, I see you have a friend!"

Connie took off her baking glove and stretched her hand out toward Shane

"Hi im Mrs. Torres but you can just call me Connie!"

"hey im Shane Grey!"

"Its very nice to meet you!"

"You too !"

"Like I said, just call me Connie!"

"Ok..Connie!"

Mitchie looked at the time on the clock

"Hey mom is dad home yet its 4:00"

Connie shook her head

"dad had to work latter cause of the storm, it knocked out electric at the office so they didn't get to work with some of the last artist"

Shane rose his eyebrows

"artist? Is your dad like a producer or something?"

Mitchie's smile fell

"um, no he works with painters, people who create art, want to come see my room?"

Connie rolled her eyes she couldn't believe her daughter was still hiding that secret

Shane smiled

"Sure!"

They both went upstairs into Mitchie room

"its nothing great.."

Mitchie open the door

there were electric guitars, Bass guitars, acoustic guitars, drums, a huge piano and keyboard, her own recording section, brand new apple computer and a huge plasma screen tv!

"Oh my gosh..I have two guitars a acoustic and electric but you...you have like a billion!"

Mitchie laughed then picked up one of her very first guitars

"they are all nice to have, they each have their own sound, but this on is my favorite cause if it wasn't for finding this guitar in the trash can around the corner I would have never gotten into music"

Mitchie sat down on her beany bag chair and started playing a song

we were both young

when i first saw you

i close my eyes

and the flashback starts

im standing there

on a balcony

of summer air

see the lights,

see the party

the ball gowns

i see you make your way through the crowd

you say hello

little did I know that you were Romeo

you were throwing pebbles

and my daddy said stay away from Juliet

and i was crying on the staircase

begging you please don't go,

and I said Romeo

take me somewhere we can be alone

ill be waiting

all there's left to do is run

you'll be the prince

and ill be the princess

it's a love story

baby just say yes

so I sneak out

to the garden

to see you

we keep quiet

because were dead

if they know

so close your eyes

lets keep this down

for a little while

cause you were Romeo

I was a scarlet letter

and my daddy said

stay away from Juliet

but you were everything to me

and I was begging you

please don't go

and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

ill be waiting

all there's left to do is run

you be the prince

and ill be the princess

it's a love story

baby just say yes

Romeo save me

don't try to tell me

how it feels this love is difficult

but its so real

don't be afraid

well make it out of this mess

it's a love story

baby just say yes

Oh

oh

I got tired

of waiting wondering

if you were ever coming around

my faith in you was fading

when I met you on the outskirts of town

and I said

Romeo save me

I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you

but you never come is this in my head

I don't know what to think

he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

marry me Juliet

you'll never have to be alone

I love you

and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad

you'll pick out the white dress

it's a love story

baby just say yes

oh,

oh,

yes we were still young when I first saw you

Mitchie breathed after her last cord

Shane smiled

"Did you write that?"

Mitchie nodded her head

"yea..."

Shane smiled

"it was beautiful!"

Mitchie smiled

"thanks!"

Mitchie got up and put her guitar away

"your they first guy who has ever, listen to me, liked my music and not my looks, thank you for that!"

Shane blushed alittle

"Um...anytime!"

Mitchie blushed and then laughed alittle

"let me go get dressed then we will go look for BuBa!"

Shane smiled

"Make your self at home"

Mitchie said going off into the bathroom

So that was the end of my first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I don't own anything! The song is called love story it is by Taylor Swift!

Ok so I have learned that people like questions so here we go!

Please answer all questions in a review!

1. How much monger should Shane stay a dork

Shane and Mitchie date before he becomes a big star or after?

3. Should Jason be weird in this story?

4. Should I put Catlyin as Mitchie's best friend or Mary from Another Cinderella story?

5. Should Mitchie have a sister or brother?

Please answer all questions in a review!

Thanks guys!


	2. you will be a rockstar!

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts! And all that good stuff! Im glad people like my story! Ok so if you haven't figured it out yet. Mitchie is a popular girl but she is so modest like she doesn't like being rich and she barely even notices she is rich. She doesn't brag about being rich. She is just a very kind hearted person looking for true love! Shane is not popular and he is shy for now! He just needs that one person to show him they care and he will open his heart up to them! Just thought I should put that in!**

Mitchie trudge through the cold snow. Shane right beside her. They yelled Buba's name over and over again. Getting louder and more anxious to be back inside the warm house each and every time.

After about 10 minutes of non stop searching, they finally gave up.

"Mitchie, he isn't coming home"

Shane said stopping and looking at her

"Yes he will don't say that. This is our first big snow storm of the year he just got freaked out that's all.."

Shane smiled

"it's amazing that your so positive"

Mitchie got closer to him

"you have to be in this harsh crazy world, at least that is what my dad always says. My brother too."

"You have a brother?"

"Yea, he isn't home though he is in college but he will be here for Christmas in a month!"

"I have a little sister, she is my world!"

"You spoil her?"

"Rotten"

Mitchie smiled

"My brother is so overprotective, he always comes home from different parts of the world with these crazy things! Once I went to bring this rock that he brought home from India, in to my school and this girl took it. My borther went to her house and got it back for me"

"That's so sweet"

"That's my brother for you.."

Shane felt something warm hit his leg. Mitchie looked down

"is that Buba?"

Shane instantly looked down! A smile played across his face! "BUBA!" he screamed and picked the little puppy up. He spun the dog around and then stopped meeting gaze with Mitchie.

"Buba meet Mitchie, if it wasn't for her I would have never found you and Mitchie meet Buba!"

Mitchie took Buba into her arms

"Hello there fella!"

They both smiled

"thanks Mitchie.."

"Anytime.."

"I better be getting home.."

Shane said turning around

"Wait Shane.."

Shane spun around looking at Mitchie. She didn't hesitate, in a quick motion her lips were upon his. Shane stood shocked for a minute but then he slowly started to kiss back. It felt good, it felt right. He couldn't believe this was happing. Their lips parted and she smiled.

"I really like you..."

Shane blushed

"I like you too..um I don't know how to do this or ask but"

"yes, I will go out with you!"

Shane smiled so big, he could swear the old lady across the highway could see.

"cool, I mean great"

"So Shane, do you have a cellphone?"

Shane put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone

"yea.."

Mitchie pulled out her phone and gave it to him, he gave her his phone and they exchanged numbers

"so I will text you latter?"

She said smiling

"sure!"

He said slowly walking away

Once Mitchie knew he was far enough away. She touched her lips then let out a scream. She had finale found someone that wasn't just dating her for her looks. She had found someone who was passionate about music, like her and understood her. Not just that, but once you got past the glasses and over gelled hair. He was the hottest guy she had ever meet in her life and she was falling for him.

Once Shane knew his was far enough away from Mitchie as possible. He let out a huge scream and started dancing. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl like Mitchie liked him. He didn't just like her cause of her looks though. She was very smart, talented and she had the most amazing voice he had ever herd. She was so modest, she was rich but it sure didn't seem like it.

Shane had finally found the perfect girl and it was all thanks to Buba! He was beyond happy.

When he got home. He ignored his parents arguing over the rent for the apartment and he ignored the stupid Hannah Montana music coming from his little sister room. He took Buba to his room, and treated the dog like a royal king.

About an hour latter. His dad came up and sat on his bed.

"Hey boy, how was school? Im glad you found Buba.."

"School was good, and yea I found BuBa..."

"Good, well we need to talk.."

Shane knew that was never a good saying it either meant divorce papers or time to move again

"um, I know you have been working really hard and saving for college, but your mom and I just don't have enough money to pay for rent right now..we are going to have to take some of the money out of you college fund to pay for rent this month..."

Shane felt that amazingly good day come to a dead end.

"What dad..you know I want to go to Juliart, no dad come on this isn't fair"

"you know what isn't fair Shane? The fact we have moved 8 times in one year you know whats even more sad we keep ending up back in this F-ing apartment"

Shane had tears in his eyes

"just get out dad.."

"Don't you tell me to get out.."

"Just get out David.."

Shane's mom was against the door frame tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, im sorry.."

"It's not your fault, I didn't want to take the money out of your college fund. It was your fathers idea."

Shane's dad and mom moved out of his room and back into the small kitchen. Once they were gone. Shane realized the Hannah Montana music had stopped playing.

"Shane.."

Shane looked back at his door to see his little sister standing there.

"Come here Annie.."

Shane's little sister ran into Shane's arms.

"Why are they fighting agin Shane?"

Shane didn't want to tell her the real reason

"cause, Cause I came home to late that's all no biggy..just like any other fight it will be done with in the morning"

Annie started crying

"will they ever stop Shane?"

Shane put Annie down on his bed

"yea, remember in church how they said when Jesus come back we will all go to paradise?"

Annie nodded her head

"well when we do, me and you will run through the fields and we wont have to hear them scream and shout ok.."

"Shane I love you.."

"I love you too..gusse what?"

Annie smiled

"Nate's sleeping over?"

Annie had an obsession with Nate, Shane knew to make sure she was staying with grandma whenever Nate slept over. Or she would want to sleep in his sleeping bag with him. Shane knew that was wrong so he made sure she didn't know.

"No, Nate is not sleeping over..But Nate, Jason and I came up with another song to put on our album! When we get one of corse"

"NO WAY! My big brother Shane the rockstar!!"

"Yep!"

Shane grabbed his guitar and pretending to be on stage. Annie laughed and started singing her favorite song. Shane jumped on his bed.

After 5 minutes of pretending to be Rockstar Shane put his guitar down

"alright NEW YORK CITY! That's it for tonight but we will be back in the morning thank you and goodnight!"

Annie jumped up and down

"good night everybody!"

She screamed

Shane put his guitar down and sat on his bed

"you want to watch a movie to help you get to sleep?"

Annie shook her head

"I want to watch powerangers!"

Shane rolled his eyes

"fine!"

They sat on the bed and he clicked on the tv, they went on demand and got powerangers and watched it. Annie had fallen asleep before it ended. Shane picked her up and placed her on her bed putting the covers over her fragile body. He kissed her head then went back to his room. He checked his phone and saw that he had 4 missed calls. Two from Nate. Typical. One from Jason

and one from Mitchie. He didn't hesitate he called Mitchie back first.

"Hey Shane! I was thinking"

Shane smiled

"yea?"

"You need a nickname!"

"I have always liked my real name but I gusse for you I could have a nickname!"

"I choose...Rockstar cause you are a future rockstar!"

"And how would you know this you haven't even herd me sing.."

"Well, your passionate about music! That is one thing i know, and you have a band so you must be good! Ok so my dad just got home! Gusse what??!"

Shane smiled he only meet her today but he felt like he knew her for longer

"what?"

"He wants me to come work with him! Wait...um yea that's right I haven't told you yet...listen I got to go meet me at my locker in the morning its locker A05 right before the bell ok!"

"What wait, Mitchie what haven't you told me yet.."

"I will tell you in person by my locker in the morning..have a good night sleep, future rockstar!"

"Night, and I will get a nickname for you soon!"

"Ok!"

"Oh and Mitchie.."

"Yea.."

"Sweet dreams!"

The line went dead and Shane was still smiling. Then his phone rang again..it was Nate

"Nate boy do I have a story for you, don't expect to go to sleep anytime soon!"

Shane told Nate about his day. Then called Jason and told him about his day. Shane had a feeling his life was no longer plane or boring..it was about to become well amazing! And it was all because of a little pup named..Buba!

**What did you guys think?!?!**

**Are Mitchie and Shane taking things to quickly?!?!**

**Ok question time!!!**

**1. If you saw Kevin Joans at you local mall what would you do?**

**A. Ask for an autograph?**

**B. Ask for a Picture?**

**C. Ask for him to write you a song?**

**2. Are Mitchie and Shane taking thins to fast?**

**3. Should the guys at school bully Shane for dating Mitchie?**

**4. If you could go on a date with anyone of the Jonas brother who would it be and why?**

**5. Purity ring or no purity ring?**

**6. 2 Bestfrined's or one bestfrined?**

** i change the name of the story to 'its all because of Buba?'**

Answer honestly thanks guys!!!!


	3. aw thanks for walking me home!

**Hey everyone!**

**So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Shane raced to locker A05 out of breath, being he just ran from his house to the school more then excited to see his new girlfriend. He looked around..no Mitchie. He felt a sadness rush through him.. Did she forget about him? NO, she isn't that mean. He waited for 10 minutes. He realized that he missed first period, but he wasn't leaving till Mitchie came. That's when he saw Mitchie turn the Conner. She looked upset. No scratch that she looked like she was going through a mental breakdown.

She came up to him and rapped her arms around him. Shane just hugged her. He didn't ask what was wrong he just hugged her. He felt his shoulder become wet.

"Mitch what's wrong?"

She wiped away the tears and took his warm hand and went out side and sat on a bench.

"My dad and my mom got in a huge fight this morning...over me"

Shane put an arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"If it makes you feel any better..my parents were fighting over my college money last night"

"Mine were fighting over which college I go to, my mom wants me to go to Juliart and my dad wants me to, not go to college and work for him. It sucks why can't they just let me pick for myself.."

Shane hugged her tighter and wiped away her tears with his finger.

"Because once you start making your own decision you have become an independent adult, and they don't want to see that happen to their little girl..."

Mitchie stopped crying and looked up at Shane.

"I ah..I never thought of it like that"

"My parents, they fight all the time. Not just sometimes..they fight 24 hours a day. My little sister always gets upset by it and I have to calm her down. I gusse im like her dad. She knows to come to me for anything. When she first learned how to talk her first word was _Shane_. I gusse once my sister was born I realized that I had to step up and take on the role of making her happy. I became an adult at that point in my life and my parents..they didn't care. Your lucky you have parents who care."

"I understand that, You raised your sister?"

"Well kind of..huuuu...my mom works day and night and my dad he works nights..so when they are home its like a treat. The only thing is when they are home all they do is fight! Its crazy! So my sister is almost like my daughter..kind of..she looks up to me like i'm her dad. She knows im her big brother but our dad isn't around when she needs him and I am, so yea I basicallyam rasing her. I feed her, I buy her things and I help her"

Mitchie put a hand on Shane's face.

"That is the sweetest thing, I have ever herd of a guy doing.."

She kissed him deeply, she had never felt a kiss so..powerful before.

"This might sound extremely mean..but im happy Buba got lost!"

Mitchie said smiling

Shane laughed

"me too!"

He said then kissed her again

From a far distance Tess Tyler stood watching to couple. "I can't believe Mitchie would go out with a flee bucket like him! I have to tell people they are dating!" Tess said to herself smiling an evil smile. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of Shane and Mitchie kissing. She hit send picture too...EVERYONE!!

Tess smiled evilly, then went on her marry way.

"Shane, we missed first period.."

"I know i'm in deep trouble if they call my house.."

"Well thanks for helping me"

"Mitch, I will always be here for you, hey what did you want to tell me?"

Mitchie's smile slowly turned

"Can't it wait till latter?"

Shane shook his head

"Come on I won't tell anyone if that's what your afraid of and you know you can tell me anything"

Mitchie took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. She closed her eyes for a minute. She hadn't told anyone ever about this part of her life.

"You know the show Hot tunes?"

Shane nodded his head

"yea, what about it?"

Mitchie looked at Shane with a very serious face

"My dad owns it and he works with all the artist producing them and all that good stuff"

Shane's eyes widened

"No way...your joking.. So that why yesterday your mom said he had to finish up with a few artisit! I knew it wasn't art work!"

Mitchie shook her head

"I don't like telling people cause I don't want them to like me for just that. I want them to like me for the real Mitchie."

Shane smiled

"Well that's really cool that you dad owns it. But I don't just like you cause of that! That explains why your as rich as Paris Hilton! But I like you cause your funny. And for the exact opposite. You act as if you like in a apartment....that came out wrong..you act as if you aren't rich. Your Beautiful and smart. I can't wait to actually start really getting to know you and I don't talk to girls ever but with you I feel like I could talk all day."

Mitchie had a huge smile on her face.

"Nobody has ever called me beautiful before..ever..they have called me Hot or sexy. But never beautiful. Shane..thank you!"

Mitchie kissed him again

"Shane..lets skip the rest of the day and go do something!"

Shane smiled

"lets do it! But first I want you to meet two very important people!"

Shane didn't say anymore he just grabbed her hand and ran toward the school.

The second period bell rang. Students of all ages started piling into the hallways. Shane ran up to Jason's locker. Jason and his girlfriend.

"Jason!"

Shane said smiling with a laughing Mitchie behind him.

"Hey Shane...is this her?"

Shane nodded

"Hey Kandi!"

Kandi smiled, she was very shy when she first meet people. She knew Shane like a book she had been dating Jason for three years now. Shane and Jason meet when they were 10. Kandi loved Shane like a brother.

"Mitchie this is m best friend Jason."

Mitchie smiled

"Hey Jason..im Mitchie!"

Jason smiled back

"I know I have herd so much about you! Hey do you like birds?"

Kandi looked at Shane and Shane laughed

"They are beautiful!"

"I like her already, Shane!"

Jason smiled

"Mitchie, this is Jason long time girlfriend, Kandi"

Mitchie smiled

"Hey Kandi!"

Mitchie looked at Kandi. She was pretty, she had long wavy dark brown hair. She was average height and curvy.

"Hi..."

Kandi blushed alittle, a nervous type blush

"well Jason, me and Mitchie are going to go do something... if you need me cell it!"

"Ok...so you won't be at lunch?"

Shane shook his head

"sorry.."

"Its ok, Nate's not here today so I gusse it will just be me and Kandi! Which you know is fine with me!"

Shane smiled

"cool so maby we can practice latter?"

Jason smiled

"finally were going to practice cutting wood for my birdhouse!"

Shane didn't say anything he just took Mitchie hand and walked away.

Mitchie and Shane walked out of the school. Mitchie took keys out of her purse.

"You drive?"

Mitchie nodded

"don't you?"

"Not yet..I get my licence in two months!"

Mitchie found her car

"Come on get in.."

Mitchie had a red convertible

"Mitchie!"

Someone called out

Mitchie looked to her left

"Hey Ella what's up?"

Ella looked at Shane and rolled her eyes

"what happen to Mike?"

Mitchie looked at Shane, then rolled her eyes at Ella

"It's non of your business, and you could be alittle nicer"

Mitchie didn't say another word. She just drove off.

Shane felt weird. Mitchie wasn't talking she seemed mad.

"So where re we going?"

Shane asked smiling

"I'm taking you somewhere that I go when I really need to get away from this town. My uncle owns this camp. I think he Is there today..he usually just goes there during the day. He lives 5 minutes from the camp."

Shane nodded his head

"that's cool what camp?"

Mitchie looked at Shane and smiled

"ever herd of camp rock?"

Shane felt his face go pale. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Your uncle owns the camp where half of Hollywood got famous!?!?"

Mitchie nodded her head

"Yea, but no one knows any of this stuff so Shane please don't tell anyone..."

Shane shook his head. He knew that would be completely rude. Also he could never do that to Mitchie.

'"I won't..its just...your family is like famous and you...you hide it?"

"I..just don't want people to treat me like crap cause of it."

"Wouldn't it be the other way around they would worship you"

"exactly, I don't want that....it's bad enough that im popular which I hate. I can't stop it though."

Shane smiled

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"You just seem different...good different"

Mitchie blushed

"Yea, deffinatley different.."

Shane laughed

"Kandi and Jason seem really nice..Kandi is shy but she seems sweet!"

Shane laughed

"she is awesome. Her and Jason are in love. They will most likely get married sooner or latter. Yea she is shy at first but I bet in like a week you guys will be good friends. She is crazy once you get to know her. Oh and Jason has this weird bird thing....just to warn you!"

Mitchie laughed

"Thanks for the warning!"

Shane smiled

"anytime! So Mitchie...what are you doing...ah... what are you doing Friday say around 6?"

Mitchie stopped the car and looked at Shane.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Mitchie sat on the car chair Indian style.

"Mr. Grey are you asking me on a date?"

Shane laughed

"Maby!..ok yes is there something wrong with me asking you on a date I mean...I asked you out yesterday...wait im confused are we official?"

Mitchie blushed

"well..I have never really been official with anyone..honestly"

"no way!"

"Not one of the guys ever asked me to be their girlfriend..they just asked me on dates then once I wouldn't give them what they wanted they would break up with me"

Shane shook his head

"guys can be such...assholes...can I tell you something?"

Mitchie turned off the car and looked into Shane's eyes

"Of course you can tell me anything.."

Shane let out a deep breath

"I am a virgin...im just waiting for the right moment "

Mitchie smiled

"No way! Well this might be a surprised to you but.. I am a virgin too,I feel the same way.."

Shane smiled, he fixed his glasses and tryed to mess up his hair alittle.

"So let me try this again Mitchie wanna go a date with me Friday?"

Mitchie smiled and started the car

"First dates are too sappy.."

"Well we have to go on a first date sooner or latter"

"well how bout we call this thingy, our first date then move on from there"

"well I had fun!"

"Aww thanks for walking me home, Shane!"

They both looked at eachohter and laughed

**WOW! I stole that last little section from Wizards of Waverley place! hahah anyways!!! how do you guys like the story?!?! tell me in a review! Kandi I hope you liked your part! PM me if you want to change anything or if you want me to add anything! If anyone wants a minor roll in the story just send me your info like the name you want. Age you want and personality and stuff like that and I will see what I can do! Ok well I don't know when I will be able to update next but I will soon!!!! Review thanks guys!**


	4. she isn't my sister

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I have so much going on right now!**

**SO anyways, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Mitchie stopped the car and pulled up to camp rock. She smiled and looked at me.

"This is what I like to call my second home!"

I smiled back at her

"its so beautiful!"

She open the door and got out of the car. She was so smiley and happy compared to before. She waltz over to one of the cabins and looked at me.

"Are you coming or not Shane?"

She yelled

I undid my seatbelt and made my way toward her.

"Im coming right now!"

I hoped out of the car and ran over toward her

She smiled and grabbed my hand. We entered the door and there sat a man.

He was average height, he had light brown hair and I bit oh stubble on his chin.

When he saw Mitchie his smile instantly grew larger.

"As I live and breath Mitchie Torres!"

"Hey uncle Brown!"

She said letting go of my hand and wrapping her arms around him

"How have you been sweety?"

He asked looking at her

"You have grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

Mitchie blushed alittle

"Uncle brown you saw me two days ago!"

"I know but you grow up more and more each day!"

He gave her another hug then looked at me

"And who is this?"

He asked looking at me

"Hi, I ah im.."

Mitchie interrupted

"This is my boyfriend, Shane Grey"

Brown put on a very serious face and walked over to me

"Hey, how are you sir?"

I asked

"Im wonderful! Your treating her right...am I correct?"

I shook my head

"Yes sir!"

He started at me for a second then broke out in laughter

"Im just fooling with you! Welcome to camp Rock son! Do you like it?"

I smiled

"I love it, how much dose it cost to come here?"

Brown started at me

"For you free!!!"

Mitchie smiled and I smiled

"Really?"

Brown nodded his head

"Any friend of Mitchie's can get in for free! Mitchie im surprised you told him im your uncle I mean your always keeping that a secret"

Mitchie smiled and huddled into me

"Shane is different.."

She said looking into my eyes

"I can tell!"

Brown said just staring at us

"Isn't it so cold out?"

Brown said, I gusse he was getting irritated or something

"its freezing!"

I said bringing Mitchie in closer

Brown smile grew. I gusse he isn't irritated maby he was just nervous to see his little niece grow up.

Mitchie and I finally stopped hugging and we sat down for some lunch with Brown. He was a really funny dude. He excepted me as if I were family. After that Mitchie and I headed back toward town. I decided to take her to meet my little sister.

Mitchie and I walked up to me apartment door. I put my ear against it to see if my parents were home. Nope didn't hear one noise except the babysitter watching tv. I grabbed my key from the back pocket and went inside. "Hey, is anyone home.." I looked on the couch..it sure wasn't the babysitter. My dad had beer cans all over the floor and he was drunk. My smile that was plastered on my face all day dropped. "Dad?"

He turned toward me

"Hey boy gusse what?!?!"

He tried to get up but he was so drunk he couldn't

"I lost my job today...yo- y- you see...th-a the president thought I was to much"

I looked at Mitchie, she was pale white I felt so bad I brought her here.

My dad was slurring so badly

"W-ho i-s thi-s pretty litt-leee lad-y"

he finally got out

"this is my girlfriend Mitchie dad"

My dad smirked

"Shane Grey has a girlfriend my oh my!"

"Dad where is Annie?"

My dad shrugged

"I don't know she is your daughter you should know.."

I looked at Mitchie, he wasn't spouse to say that

Mitchie looked at me

"what did he just say?"

She asked me

"Annie, she isn't my sister..she..she is m daughter"

Mitchie shook her head

"so you lied to me?"

"No I didn't, im still a virgin kind of...well it's a long story...can I explain?"

I looked over at my dad. He was passed out on the couch already. Mitchie nodded her head. I took her into my room and slammed the door.

I put a hand though my hair and looked at her

"your never, ever going to believe me when I tell you this"

Mitchie looked at me and she looked like she was about to cry

"Try me Shane.."

I paced around the room for a minute then sat next to her

"it was freshmen year, there was a huge party at Leroy's house"

Mitchie nodded

"I remember that party. I could never forget it."

I rose an eyebrow

"What why?"

"This is your story Shane not mine.."

She said blushing and turning her head away

"Well anyways, my friend Nate, You see freshmen year, I was actually up there with the popular kids. but Nate invited me to Leroy's party. I loved parities. So I went. They kept offering me this one drink that night. All night I stayed away from it cause I didn't know what it was. Nate and Jason saw that wasn't doing anything except talking to some football players and stuff. So they grabbed one of the drinks not knowing how strong it was and they gave it to me. I drank it. I liked it so much I had 4 more that night. I was so drunk I couldn't even spell my own name. I had no idea what I was doing. There was this one girl I still till this day don't even know who she was. But she was sitting on the couch. She was so cute. I can't remember one detail about her though. I sat next to her and before I knew anything I woke up to a bright pink colored room with no cloths on at all. Then 9 months latter a man came up to our house. He was a police officer. He told me that night I had gotten a girl pregnant. I was in shook. I told him that was impossible cause I was a virgin. He said no that parental test were taken and I was deffinatley the father. He said the girl was rapped. I told him everything that happen. He gave me the whole lecture of actions and consequence. Then he told me I had a choice to make. Keep the child or give it away for adoption. At first I was just going to give it away. But then I saw her, her brown eyes and her curly brown hair. I just couldn't do it."

Mitchie had tears streaming down her face. She didn't say anything she just looked at me.

"Where is she? What did you name her Shane?"

I looked at her confused

"what are you talking about Mitch?"

"Don't ask questions where is she?"

She yelled at me now sobbing

"Mitchie what is going on?"

She looked up at me

"Shane..."

She fell on the floor crying

"What Mitchie.."

"Shane..im the mom.."

**OH MY G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahahhahaahah cliffy!!!!!! LOL what do you guys think of that chapter huh?? LOL**


	5. It was you!

**Hello people!!!**

**I got a lot of different reactions!! Well here is a chapter that I think everyone will like!**

I felt my body shake and I looked straight into her eyes.

"Mitchie, I ah"

Mitchie shook her head

"I want to see her Shane.."

I nodded my head

"ok...but you cant tell her you're her mom..she doesn't know that im her dad...if you tell her she will be so confused we have to tell her little at a time. I can't believe you're the girl. What happen Mitchie do you remember any of it?"

Mitchie wiped away a few tears and sat back on my bed. I put my hand through her hair and she smiled. She sniffled and looked at me. That's when I had a flash back

**THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY**

_Shane sat on the couch and looked at the girl._

_"Im Shane.."_

_He looked at the girl smiled at him and looked straight ahead_

_"Im Mitchie!"_

_"I like that name!"_

_Shane said smiling, Mitchie got closer to him._

_"I have never meet a boy named Shane!"_

_She said giggling_

_She sneezed, then sniffled._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Shane smiled

"It was you!"

Mitchie nodded then wrapped her arms around him

"It was the night of the party. My friends dragged me out of the house cause my mom was sick. They said I needed an uplifting! So I just went. I didn't do anything thought. I just kinda sat on the couch. I didn't even drink at all. Everything was so boring. That was until you came. My whole life, my parents never showed me, or even taught me what love was." Mitchie finally let go of our hug. She looked me in the eyes and continued.

"We talked for a good 3 hours. Then you passed out. I didn't know what the heck to do with you. So I had two football players carry you to some room upstairs. I didn't want to leave you. You were drunk as hell but I could tell you saw the real me. So I ah sat with you till you woke up which was around 3:00am. You puked everywhere! But I stayed by your side. You said you didn't know how to thank me. So I showed you...we didn't stop. I had never known what love was till that second in time. You feel asleep shortly after. Then I realized I had just gave my self away to someone I didn't even know! I Knew I had to do something. The first thing I did was leave. Apparently I had taken yo into the guest room thank god it wasn't his sisters room or something. So anyways I didn't think I was going to get pregnant. It just....happen. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to get an abortion! That was one thing I wouldn't do.

So I had the baby and got a parental test. I remembered your name from when you told me so they looked up all the Shane's in our town and you were the only one. So I told the adoption agencies to hand the baby over to you...Im so sorry..I ah I know I put something on you that I shouldn't have. I was young and I didn't know what else to do.."

Mitchie started crying into my shoulder. Yes Rasing Annie had been a lot of work. My parents were always there for me though. I wasn't mad at Mitchie for what she did. I understood She was a young girl. She didn't know what to do.

"I ah I went to my pastor. Begging him to do some ceremony so I could be a virgin again. He said I couldn't physically. But with pray and healing I could mentally. So he and I went through many meetings. And then I was considered a virgin under god's eyes again."

Mitchie half smiled at me.

"Im so sorry Shane!"

I hugged her

"There is no need to be sorry babe!"

That's when there were little feet. Then a small knock at the door.

"Shane...Shane are you in there?"

I smiled and whispered to Mitchie

"want to meet your daughter Annie?"

She smiled and whispered back

"Annie? You named her Annie? I love it!"

I smiled

"Come in Annie I want you to meet someone special!"

Annie came into my room skipping.

"Mommy called she said its movie night, that daddy was staying with grandma and it is going to be just you, me and her!"

Annie hugged me then looked at Mitchie. Annie was always shy at first when she meet people, but Mitchie seemed different. Annie smiled and hugged her.

She let go and wiped Mitchie's tears away.

"Hi, I don't know how you are but why are you crying miss?"

Annie asked smiling. She had Mitchie's smile.

Mitchie smiled

"It doesn't matte!"

Mitchie said smiling and just looking at Annie

"Annie right?"

Annie nodded and smiled

"That's my name don't ware it out!"

She said getting up on my bed and jumping! She was laughing.

"Hey miss did you know my brother is going to be a rockstar one day?!?!"

Annie said excited smiling at Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded and looked in my eyes, her's filling with more tears.

"He will be and when he is, I will be right along side of him!"

Annie smiled

"Are you two going to get married? Like..Like um Cinderella and prince charming?"

Mitchie laughed

"Maby...but not just yet....we still have the rest of our lives to live!"

I smiled

"we still have a lot to figure out, and a lot to work through..but together we can do anything!"

Mitchie started closing into me. I closed the gap between us.

Annie stood staring at us.

"Ew im going to watch camp rock!"

Mitchie laughed!

"Isn't that Demi lovato girl in that?"

I smiled

"And that Joe Joans guy!"

Mitchie pretended to be a fangirl!

"OH MY GOSH!! JOE JOANS!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Annie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Weirdos!"

She said running to her room.

Mitchie and I fell back on my bed laughing. Then she turned to me and her face became serious.

"Shane what are we going to do about this?"

**Hey guys!!1 Cliffy!!!!!! sorry had to!!!**

**Haha so how did you like the chapter?!?!!**

**Ok I am going to ask a few questions!!!**

** Shane meet Mitchie dad. Next chapter, or two chapters from now?**

**2you guys happy Joe and Taylor are over?!?!(I am!!! LOL)**

** think Nick will break up with Selena or Selena will break up with Nick?**

** or just going along with a break-up and waiting for someone else?**

**5. Twilight or camp rock?!?!**

**6. Joe Jonas or The guy who plays Edward from Twilight?!?**

**or dad?**

**Ok thats it for me!!!! bye bye!! Review!!!**


	6. Dinner with Phil and Connie

**Your such a video girl **

**Chapter 6**

**Life may be hard but with you im good**

**Hey guys! Ok so some of you wanted me to update this story! So I thought that this would be cool to finish this story for all of you! I do write for twilight too, that was what was taking up most of my time! LOL so yea, here is the next chapter sorry it took forever! Oh and I realized something reading over this story! I switched from a anonymous POV to Shane's POV. I think I want to keep it at a anonymous POV though, not as much information needed :p lol. **

"_Shane..."_

_She fell on the floor crying_

"_What Mitchie.."_

"_Shane..im the mom.."_

"_want to meet your daughter Annie?"_

_She smiled and whispered back_

"_Annie? You named her Annie? I love it!"_

_I smiled_

"_Shane what are we going to do about this?"_

Shane looked at Mitchie. He saw so much in her eyes, he didn't know how to respond.

"I'm not really sure Mitch, I think you should just become close to her then in a couple years when she is old enough to understand we will sit down and tell her."

Mitchie looked at me and nodded. "your right, that's a good plan!" Shane gave Mitchie a strong hug and smiled. "You should be getting home, its getting late and im sure my dad and mom will fight once my mom gets home" Mitchie Nodded and Shane walked her to her car.

"So I will see you in school in the morning?" Shane smiled "Locker A05!" Mitchie kissed Shane and then got in her car and drove away. Shane smiled then went back into his house.

***

Mitchie and Shane had been dating for two months now, alot had happen in that time, Mitchie meet Shane's mom and dad when his dad was sober. Mitchie also decide it was time for her own dad to meet her boyfriend and announce to her parents that he was the father of their grandchild.

Shane was extremely nervous, Connie was a great person but maybe Mitchie's dad wouldn't like him. Shane looked in his mirror at the boy staring back at him. He no longer really felt like Shane, he felt like a new person since he had been dating Mitchie. He wasn't as shy anymore and he started working on his appearance, wearing contacts instead of glasses and he stopped gelling his hair back and just let it fall naturally.

Mitchie liked the new look but also missed the nerdy Shane. She loved him either way. They hadn't told each other that they loved each other they thought it was to early in the relationship, but they knew that it was beyond to happen sooner or latter.

It was time. It was 6:30pm and Shane had to be at Mitchie's house at 7. Shane took one last glance in the mirror then he grabbed his jacket and headed to Mitchie's.

Shane arrived at Mitchie's early to be a gentleman. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Finally Connie arrived at the door.

"Hey Shane! Come on im Mitchie will be down in a few"

Shane smiled and let Connie led him to the living room

"Shane, I would like you to meet my husband Phil" (A/n I haven't seen camp rock in I would say 6 months! Haha im such a fan right! Lol I don't know if this is really Mitchie's dad's name! But lets just pretend it is ok")

Shane walked over to Phil and firmly shook his hand. A smile spread across Phil's face. "very nice hand shake Shane!" Phil said gesturing for Shane to take a seat.

"Thank you sir!" Phil waved his hand and laughed "Please call me Phil!" Shane smiled and a slight blush erupted on his face. "Ok, Phil!" Shane said laughing alittle.

"So Shane, tell me about yourself, Mitchie always talks about you but I would like to hear from your side"

Shane looked around, he was nervous. What if he didn't say the right thing?

"Well I am 18, I just got my license. I am a very careful driver just to let you know. I am a good student never got anything lower then a C. Um, I have a band with my two best friends, Nate and Jason. I want to go to Julliard for music and I really like your daughter, I mean um…yea"

Phil laughed alittle and Shane tried to stay cool.

"You sound like a well rounded kid Shane, has Mitchie told you I worked in a art studio like she tells everyone else?"

Shane shook his head

"No she told me where you work and I think that's part of why im so nervous!"

"don't be your fine Shane! As long as you and Mitchie aren't having sex im good. You guys aren't having sex "

'DAD! Please"

Mitchie yelled at her father as she turned the Conner at the top of the stairs.

Phil looked away from Shane and at the stairs. Shane looked in the direction Phil was looking in. Mitchie descended the stairs, Mitchie and Shane were having dinner with Connie and Phil, but it was a formal dinner so they were all dressed very nice.

Mitchie came down the stairs wearing a red dress. Her hair was pulled back and curly. She had minimal makeup on and she looked dazzling.

"Wow.." Shane said smiling

**Ok! So I actually had a lot of fun writing this! I cant wait for next chapter! HA if any of you read Twilight you will realize I stole the stair descending part from breaking dawn ;p cause come on it gave me the chills just reading it! Lol ok so review and tell me what I should do next chapter! **


End file.
